Magnetic sweeping and catching devices, for attracting ferrous or other magnetic objects, have one or more magnets mounted upon a holder or handle. As the magnets in such devices or tools are relatively massive, they must be adequately secured to the surrounding structure. Fasteners cannot be directly anchored in the magnet(s), so that the use of surrounding plates or supports is required. The structure which surrounds and supports the magnet or magnets must then be connected to a gripping assembly such as a handle. The separate mounting of magnets and attachment of this assembly to an adjoining structure complicates the manufacture and assembly of such devices, thereby adding to the cost.